


沙漏·苍天篇

by LaNoscea_Jellyfish



Series: 沙漏 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ABO设定, M/M, 公式光, 写得超烂, 是刀子, 未亡人, 流水账, 肉很不好吃
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNoscea_Jellyfish/pseuds/LaNoscea_Jellyfish
Summary: 发情的未亡人艰难处理生理和情感的故事后续还没脑出来，如果脑出来了我一定会说的！！（至于写不写那又是另一回事了





	沙漏·苍天篇

**Author's Note:**

> 咕咕咕咕咕咕咕  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 光呆，信息素，就是牛逼  
> 由于心理上极其抑郁、生理上缺乏Alpha、发情期的爆发、抑制剂的冲突反应等原因，总之就是光呆的信息素产生了非常可怕的作用，可以让Alpha发疯。  
> 本来想的是公式光，但其实没有写出来，所以当作男性光战看都没问题。  
> 总长家里不用常年点火是瞎掰的。

没有人知道，刚刚失去命定之人的Omega是怎么熬过来的，毕竟为人所知的情况往往都是非疯即死。当这个人是光之战士时，那就更加无法想象了。  
还没来得及从悲痛中恢复，命运的车轮就以碾碎一切的力量毫不留情地向前推进，没有给任何人喘息的机会。无数的无眠之夜徒劳地从眼前流失，不为人知的血泪被拭去，余下的只是肿胀的眼周和乌黑的眼袋。没有一个人对此发问。  
大家虽然都还没整理好破碎的情绪，但还是背着光之战士召开了很多次紧急会议。在云海找前往魔大陆的钥匙时，光之战士简直和行尸走肉没有区别，只是在无影和教皇出现抢走钥匙的那一瞬迸发出令同伴都恐惧的恨意，随后又像刚才什么也没发生一样，沉寂回先前的麻木。无论从哪一个层面来看，光之战士的心理状况和身体状况都令人担忧。每个人都尝试着和他说些什么，得到的都是他机械的神情和答复。会议开来开去，但是最终也只讨论出来几个说不上是办法的办法。例如，回到皇城内后，让光之战士暂时从福尔唐家住到博雷尔府上，以期减少睹物思人的几率。  
企业号无法穿过魔大陆的魔法屏障，只能暂时休整，所有人反而都松了口气，只有光之战士例外。对于住所的更变，他也面无表情地全盘接受。大家为他的变化感到揪心，却又没有什么办法，只能叹气。

当天饭后，光之战士一言不发地回到客房休息。艾默里克神情严肃地吩咐管家要密切关注、周全服务客人，再次投身于公务文件中。临近深夜，管家看见客房的房门紧闭，门缝也没有泄出一点光亮，便以为客人已经休息，不料他身为嗅觉并不灵敏的Beta却能闻到房间里泄露出极其浓郁的Omega信息素。正在犹豫是否要敲门询问，管家就听见房间内的怒吼和物件坠落在地毯上的闷响。情况紧急，他只能立刻报告总长。

艾默里克仅仅是来到客房的走廊上，就被光之战士的信息素冲击得有些头晕，急退到远处注射信息素抑制剂。隔音效果极佳的墙壁挡不住光之战士歇斯底里的喊叫和家具被破坏的巨响，无论是什么性别的仆人靠近门口都会遭到光之战士语无伦次的责骂。艾默里克从未听说发情期会使Omega的性情变得如此狂躁，甚至有点庆幸冒险者没有把武器带进客房里，否则就不只是家具的损失了。逐渐嘶哑的哭叫和吃痛的呻吟让艾默里克当机立断，吩咐仆人们马上把阿图瓦雷尔和埃斯蒂尼安带过来。他只能希望光之战士对这些比较熟识的气味不会太过敌对，而他们再加上他自己也已经是现在伊修加德最能够抑制英雄的Alpha力量了。

很快另外两位精灵都穿着轻便的衣服、带着紧张的表情到达。趁他们给自己扎抑制剂时，艾默里克快速交代情况，大胆推测光之战士现在不禁性情暴躁，而且怕生人、怕光亮，需要补充水分和包扎伤口。他们必须动作迅速准确地制服英雄，以免带来更大的伤害。如果实在做不到制服，可能就要采取下下策，给光做临时标记。先前的紧急会议他们已经考虑过类似的情况，如今情况紧急，也容不得他们犹豫了。

光叫喊和破坏的声音变小了。他可能是累了，阿图瓦雷尔低声说。精灵们互相点头，然后猛地打开房门，埃斯蒂尼安和艾默里克率先闯进黑暗中，躲开了光的拳打脚踢并努力钳住他汗湿而滑腻的四肢，阿图瓦雷尔则负责拿着烛火给另外二人带来照明并吸引光的注意力。  
昏暗的烛光和几个人影剧烈地晃动，最终精灵们在人数上胜出。光之战士的双眼被厚重的黑色布条蒙蔽，双臂也被埃斯蒂尼安反剪在背后，经过扭打后里衣被撕裂，衣衫不整地半跪在地上。他起初甚至尝试向前扑咬，但是关节的刺痛让他不得不安分些，但嘴巴依然胡言乱语地骂着。简单检查后，光身上果然有不少由破裂的木制家具钝口造成的创口，还有细碎的玻璃扎进脚底。阿图瓦雷尔快速地读了几个深仁厚泽，艾默里克则回头扫视房内，发现了7支使用过的Omega抑制剂残骸，不由得万分震惊：到底是过量导致的不良反应，还是药剂没能抑制住？艾默里克正打算将在外等候的医师叫进来，突然一阵混着蜂蜜的烤面包味冲到他的鼻腔里——不、不是鼻腔，头晕目眩之余他反应过来，这是光之战士的信息素气味。  
光之战士的表情从刚才疯狂的暴怒替换成了甜蜜的柔情，在烛光下的面庞和身躯显得十分柔软可口——这是怎么回事？刚才注射的抑制剂药效呢？艾默里克用力甩了甩脑袋，定神看向同伴：埃斯蒂尼安最靠近光后颈的腺体，受到的影响最大，他涨红了脸，不知道什么时候松开了钳制；而阿图瓦雷尔被光捧住双颊，震惊又全身僵硬地直视面前那张难得欣喜的脸向他靠近。光伸手钩住阿图瓦雷尔的脖子，然后像只树袋熊一样四肢紧箍着他，还轻轻地上下蹭动撒娇，小声咕囔说“我的骑士怎么才回来”。艾默里克用尽仅剩的理智做出决定，与其说是干脆不如说是困难地吐出这几个字：“……阿图瓦雷尔阁下，你留下；埃斯蒂尼安，我们走。”然后他拽起白发精灵，想要跨出这个折磨人的地方。还没摸到门把，光低沉沙哑的声音在背后响起，听起来无比清醒又饱含怨恨：  
“是你们弄丢他的，就想这么走了？”  
透不过气的痛楚瞬时充盈胸腔，二人惊异回头，光依然神色恍惚，反而让那句话显得更像他们的自责。他们心知处于理智状态的光绝对不会说出这样的话，然而在场的人无法不对此胸怀悔恨。埃斯蒂尼安低头叹了口气，伸手推了下门。  
“咔哒”一声，门轻轻地，又重重地关上了。  
今夜，必将发生无法挽回之事。

 

光把阿图瓦雷尔认成奥尔什方几乎是意料之中的事情，血缘的亲近使他们的信息素都有相似的松木燃烧味。战士急切地揪扯亲吻着面前的黑发精灵，几番折腾却怎么也撬不开他的牙关，用哭腔小声恳求精灵张嘴。阿图瓦雷尔被逼得无计可施，即使满怀着背德感也只得张开嘴和属于自己弟弟的Omega交缠着唇舌，涟水吞咽嘬吻得响亮。剩下的两位精灵早就被光之战士喷发的信息素刺激得下身鼓胀，呆若木鸡又坐立不安地定在门口，经受着理智与欲望的磋磨。  
不明白阿图瓦雷尔是怎么做到在这种情况下依然抵抗着原始冲动，居然还记得光脚底的碎玻璃，柔声哄着光先处理伤口。战士哼哼唧唧不愿意，好像刚才在房间里大喊“好痛”的人不是他。黑发精灵像真正的恋人一般，紧贴着战士的耳朵说了些什么，然后光就微不可闻地“嗯”了一声，乖乖把脚伸得远远的。  
精灵回头示意艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安，忙于天人交战的二人过了一会才反应过来，不禁十分羞愧，匆匆拿起工具分工合作。阿图瓦雷尔忙着给光喂水，因为光不肯喝，他只能用嘴巴一口一口渡过去，喝得两人上衣都湿透。取出玻璃片的疼痛让光不停蹬踢双腿，而且包扎的两位双手都有些发抖，费了好大功夫才将包扎好。  
这时光已经不满足于亲亲抱抱了，包着纱布的两脚突然踹开一直弄疼自己的两个家伙，开始胡乱抓扯阿图瓦雷尔的衣服，但是因为看不见又扯不下来，阿图瓦雷尔正要松开怀抱自己脱，他又撇下嘴角一副要发怒的模样。  
一只手伸过来捏住光后颈的腺体，让他颤抖着松开了对黑发精灵的纠缠，他被迫向后仰着，吸吮得稍稍充血的双唇张开，喉咙发出像是难以呼吸的喘息——不管它原本是什么，在埃斯蒂尼安眼里全算作邀请——滚烫的舌肆虐口腔，腺体被用力掐住，光本能梗住肌肉，却忘记了呼吸。光由于缺氧乏力地挣扎着，晕乎乎地紧紧扒住埃斯蒂尼安，揪得他头顶发痛。等他终于松开英雄的时候，光手里已经攥着好些白色发丝。  
艾默里克谨慎地坐在位于房间角落还没被破坏的椅子上。他担心他的靠近会刺激得光再次发作，如果不是因为他的无能，这荒唐的一切都不会发生。先不说今晚之后要怎么处理和光的关系，而且于情于理他也不应该……艾默里克强迫自己低头，尽力忽视不远处传来的声音和勃发的欲望，不停地咽口水。

博雷尔子爵府虽然算不上最奢华的别墅，但绝对称得上舒适，除非是最寒冷的时段，一般不燃壁火。但也正因如此，通风效果就相当有限。尤其是在这个时候，散发着蜂蜜甜香的烤面包味道塞满了密闭的房间，期间混合了些许相比之下显得有些弱势Alpha信息素。即使是在干冷的落雪季节，空气依然黏着且窒息。  
光自己扯掉了眼前被汗水浸透的黑布，看来先前艾默里克其中一项的推断是错的。往下滴着黏液的裤子被扒了下来，下身终于得到解放，包含期待的赞叹从光的喉咙中滚动而出，他摆动着腰臀就要往身前挺翘的性器坐下去，那双原本揉搓着他胸前两点的大手却在半空截断他的动作，四指不容置疑地插进他滴水的后穴，他还没来得及抗议就爆发出发抖的喊叫：“奥尔什方、呜啊，不要……”阿图瓦雷尔好像没有听见自己弟弟的名字，盯着光身后的埃斯蒂尼安眼中泛红的疯狂，知道他已经被光的信息素彻底击溃了，便稍稍欠身。Alpha的本能使埃斯蒂尼安只知道要争夺和面前Omega的交配机会，手指被包裹的感觉已经让他接近失神，那种亲身感受湿热的渴求让他发狂，巴不得立刻将手指换成自己的肉棒。  
而他确实也这么做了，阴茎被包裹的那一瞬间他几乎要射出来了，但这只是他舒服到极点的错觉，一进去他就无意识用力操干着。光从来没有经受过这种激烈的性爱，惊慌中手指扣住身前人的手臂，痛苦地呻吟着。幸好一会儿之后埃斯蒂尼安就慢了下来，不然给阿图瓦雷尔留下的可能就不只是青紫的指印了。阿图瓦雷尔安慰般亲吻光眼角的泪水、抚慰光一直在流水的肉棒。和精灵族的比起来，人族的性器显得惹人怜爱——他忍不住舔掉沾在手上的前液，丝毫没有发现自己也已经被信息素挟持。  
那个还躲在角落的男人大概还算是比较清醒的，只不过他目前正在进行的动作似乎说不上有多清醒：他目不转睛地观看着眼前的性事，半脱掉束缚下身的裤子，手上下动作着。不过，他确实发觉了朋友们的不对劲。直到光的哭叫确确实实表达着疼痛而不是欢愉的时候，他才彻底确认，赶紧扑倒发狠地操着光的埃斯蒂尼安。埃斯蒂尼安一声怒吼，性事被打断，任谁都会发怒，更何况是正要标记成结的Alpha？二人在地上滚动着互相扭打，阿图瓦雷尔抱过抽噎的光，接力般填满一时空虚的穴，忽视了两个忙于斗殴的朋友，就像动物之间为了争夺Omega交配权而大打出手的Alpha不算多么稀奇。他着迷地看着因他的抽插而哭泣的Omega，没有什么可以让他放开这个人了，不是吗？  
艾默里克居然在近身战中胜过了埃斯蒂尼安，给白发精灵的鼻子来了两记重拳，流血的鼻腔总算让埃斯蒂尼安恢复了理智。埃斯蒂尼安顾不上正在流血的鼻子，和眼睛都被打肿的艾默里克默契对视一下，一同将发狂失控的阿图瓦雷尔和嗓子已经嘶哑到哭不出声的光分开。

在阿图瓦雷尔的怀里，光被千百倍凶狠地操着屁股，原本是被填满的愉悦，可是当龟头一下下捣撞着生殖腔的时候，他被内脏仿佛都要被撕裂的剧痛逼得尖叫，不管他怎么挣扎，那种疼痛丝毫都没有减少。几乎让他失去意识的疼痛，反而让他突然清楚地意识到先前发生的荒谬：自己如何像个畜牲一样紧抓着朋友们强迫他们和自己做爱，又让朋友们变得畜牲一样和他交合，最后还让朋友之间拳脚相向。痛的不仅仅是身体，他的心也被捣个粉碎。这一切让他不想再存在于世，可是这疼痛又反复提醒着他可悲的存在。  
真是令人作呕。——他跪趴在地上，咳出一口血，昏了过去。


End file.
